Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Novelization
by sapphire316
Summary: In the land of Hyrule, a young boy from the forest is the one chosen to fight against the rising darkness. To do so, he must journey through time itself. Will he succeed in defeating the darkness from the desert?
1. Prologue

**Once again, I'm starting a new story when I _really _should be working on the ones I'm in the middle of writing! Oh well.**

**Ok, so this is (obviously) a written version of the awesome game, Ocarina of Time! Keep in mind, I'm not going to write this _exactly _like the game, but I'll keep it close.**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the prologue of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time!**

* * *

The rain fell from the heavens, drenching those on the ground below. Thunder shook the ground, and flashes of lightning lit up the sky just long enough to make the scene below visible. Water slid off the side of a great castle of stone. Along the many turrets, pathways, and staircases, battles raged on between a humanoid race with pointed ears and many different kinds of monsters. Swords clashed with clubs, and arrows bounced off armor. Although the elfin warriors fought hard, they were no match for the flood of inhuman creatures attacking their castle.

One soldier in particular was being given a hard time. Four skeletal monsters had surrounded him and were beating him mercilessly. He weakly raised his shield to block another attack, but sadly, it was not enough. The monster behind him stole the sword from the soldier's hand and plunged it into his back.

A pained cry could be heard from the top of the highest tower of the castle that night, for the captain of the royal guard had been struck down.

As he doubled over and drew his final breath, the soldier whispered the name of his infant son, who would never see his father again.

_"Link..."_

* * *

The elfin woman raced through the pouring rain to the stables, a bundle of blankets in her arm. She threw open the door and dashed to the stall that belonged to her husband's horse. Not once letting go of the bundle, she mounted the chestnut stallion and snapped the reins. With a whinny, the horse took off, bolting through the rain.

Unfortunately, their high speed drew the attention of a few batlike creatures. They swarmed her and sank their razor sharp fangs into her arm. The woman bit her lip to keep from screaming and held the bundle close to her chest in order to protect it.

Blood gushed from her open wound, but the bats would not relent. They continued to attack until finally the woman swatted them away with her injured arm, keeping the good one wrapped around the bundle.

The bats hissed angrily and charged again, but by this time, the woman and the horse had already vanished into the thick tree line of the fabled Kokiri Forest. Blocked by the magic that shielded the place from harm, the bats had no choice but to retreat.

The woman rode on, losing blood with every step the stallion took. Yet she was determined to reach her destination.

And reach it she did. She came across a clearing with an enormous tree right in the center of it. She guided the horse around to the front of the tree, where imperfections in the bark resembled the face of a wise old man.

The woman dismounted and turned to face the horse. "You must go." she whispered, stroking the horse's muzzle. "Leave this place, while I face the consequences of coming here." She gently nudged the stallion towards the exit, and he reluctantly followed her orders. Within seconds, the horse was gone.

The woman watched him go, then turned around and fell to her knees in front of the tree. She lay down the bundle of blankets among the tree's roots. "Oh Great Deku Tree," she began. "Please, protect my son. He bears the mark of the sacred triangle. I believe him to be the hero of legend, so the forest's magic will not harm him. Please, take care of him for me."

A gaping hole appeared in the center of the tree, just below the slight rise in the wood that appeared to be a nose. With its mouth now open, the Great Deku Tree began to speak. "I can see the sacred mark on the boy's left hand, so I am assured that your words are true. But you are aware of what will become of you because your feet have touched this sacred ground, are you not? You are a Hylian, and no Hylian can stay in this forest for long."

Biting her lip, the woman nodded gravely. "Yes, I know. I have heard the stories of this place, and I am willing to accept my fate for the wellbeing of my only child. I only ask this of you. Take him in, treat him like a Kokiri, and when the day comes, tell him of his destiny. Please, will you do this?"

"Yes." said the tree. "Your intentions are pure, and Hyrule desperately needs a hero. When he is old enough, I will let him leave the forest to seek out his destiny."

"Thank you." said the woman. "Now that my heart is at ease, I will no longer cling to life in this form." She let out a breath as her arms and legs turned to wood and sank into the ground as roots. Looking up, she saw the Great Deku Tree's roots twisting and forming a canopy over the bundle that contained a baby boy, protecting him from the freezing rain. A final smile crossed the woman's face as her skin hardened and hair became leafy. In moments, a small tree stood where she once kneeled. Her final words echoed through the clearing on the cool wind.

_"Be safe, my son...I love you...Link..."_

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sword, Shield, and Navi

**Here's the first true chapter of Ocarina of Time! I'll remind you again that I won't be sticking _exactly _to the game itself, but it will be very close. **

**Now, there's no reviews this time around, so please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"A very long time ago, three goddesses created the land we live on..."_

_"Their names were Din, who stood for power..."_

_"Nayru, who stood for wisdom..."_

_"And Farore, who stood for courage..."_

_"They shaped the earth and protected it from evil, but alas, they could not stay forever..."_

_"So they left behind a fraction of their power in order to withhold order in this place Known as Hyrule..."_

_"It was the sacred golden pyramid..."_

_"The Triforce..."_

_"This artifact had the power to shape the world in the image of the heart of whoever touched it..."_

_"If they possessed a pure heart, Hyrule would continue to prosper..."_

_"But if a being who's heart was cruel somehow got ahold of the Triforce, evil would ravage the land, sparing none..."_

_"Navi! Hyrule is in danger! You must find the boy without a fairy, for he is the destined hero! Go to him and tell him to come to me. Find this boy...find Link..."_

"I will do my best, Great Deku Tree."

* * *

Deep in the woods, farther than any Hylian dares to travel, there lies a small village, in which childlike beings known as Kokiri live. Each of them possesses a fairy guardian that serves as their partner and friend. Each of them, but one.

For some reason, a young boy named Link had not yet received a fairy, and he was constantly ridiculed for it. He was called all sorts of names that weren't even clever. Mr. No-Fairy, Fairyless, and Too-Worthless-For-A-Fairy were only a few of the things he was called.

Currently, Link was in a deep sleep, although he was anything but at peace. He tossed and turned in his bed, eyes shut tight and mouth twisted into a grimace.

In his dream, he was standing on a field before a huge building, and a drawbridge was coming down in front of him. A white horse burst from the gates, heading straight towards him. Link leapt out of the way, catching sight of two bright blue eyes, wide with fear.

Then the white horse was gone. Instead, a black horse stood before him, and on it was a man wearing armor. The man smirked, golden eyes glinting, and reached out his hand.

However, before the man could hurt Link in any way, the boy heard a voice.

_"Link. Link, wake up."_

Link fought the nightmare, but he could not escape the man with the evil yellow eyes.

_"Please, wake up."_

Link trembled before the intimidating man, who was bound to attack him at any time.

_"Sigh, honestly, how can the future of Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy?"_

"Hey!" Link exclaimed in spite of himself. Suddenly, he realized that the landscape was fading away around him. It moments, the field, the building, and the man had disappeared.

When Link opened his eyes, he was back in his house, on his bed.

"Oh, finally. You're awake."

Link rubbed his eyes and looked up. Floating in front of him was a glowing blue sphere with wings. His eyes widened. "A...a fairy?" he breathed.

"That's right." the fairy confirmed. "The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner."

The boy's blue eyes lit up. "My partner? You mean, I finally have a fairy?"

Although you couldn't see it through the glow, Navi smiled. "Yep! Now come on, the Great Deku Tree wants to see you."

Link eagerly jumped out of bed and out the door. His house was in a tree, so he had to use a ladder to climb down. As soon as his boots touched the soft grass, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Yahoo! Hi Link!"

Link tunrned to see a green haired girl wearing a sweater of the same color. "Hi Saria!" he greeted her.

Saria's sapphire blue eyes grew wide when she saw Navi fluttering around Link's head. "Oh my goddesses! Link! You finally got a fairy!"

"I know!" Link replied excitedly. "Saria, this is Navi. Navi, this is my friend Saria."

"Nice to meet you." Navi said with a smile.

"Same to you!" Saria replied.

"I'll see you later, Saria." said Link. "The Great Deku Tree wants to see me."

"Ok, bye Link!" Saria told him, waving goodbye.

"Bye!" Link ran off in the direction of the Great Deku Tree's clearing. However, before he could get there, a red haired blue eyed boy dressed in green stepped in front of him, a hand outstretched. He was flanked by two other Kokiri boys.

"Where do you think you're going, Fairyless?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Link scowled at the nickname, but didn't comment on it. "Let me by, Mido." he said instead. "The Great Deku Tree wants to see me."

Mido sneered at this. "Yeah, like he would actually _want _to talk to a fairyless loser like you. I don't even think you're a Kokiri. Either that, or you're just defective."

That was it. Link tackled Mido, and the two wrestled for a minute or two before Link came out on top. "Hah!" he exclaimed. "Try calling me a loser now!"

But his victory was short lived, as Mido's fairy swooped down and knocked Link away into a pool of water. "Hey! That wasn't fair!" Link gasped.

"Nope!" said one of Mido's followers. "It was fair-_y_!"

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Too soon?"

"Try a century too soon, idiot." Mido muttered. "Anyway, like I said, no fairy, no seeing the Great Deku Tree."

Link smirked at this. "Well Mido, I guess I should keep you up to date here. I just so happen to have a fairy now. Right Navi?"

Navi, who had been floating above Link's head but was knocked away by Mido's fairy, nodded. "That's right! I'm his fairy partner now!"

Mido stared at Link with utter disbelief, them shifted his gaze to Navi, then back to Link again. He shook off the surprise and turned away. "I guess the Great Deku Tree felt sorry for you because you're such a freak. But whatever. I'm still not letting you pass."

Link narrowed his eyes. "And why not?" he asked.

"Because..." Mido thought for a moment, then he smirked. "Because you need a sword and a shield to go through here. And you have neither."

"That's not a rule, you just made that up!" Link exclaimed.

"Did not." Mido denied Link's claim.

"Well you don't have a sword or shield." Link pointed out.

"..." Mido frowned, turning his head to look at his back. Sure enough, no sword or shield was strapped to it. "That doesn't matter." he finally said. "Just go get the stuff."

"But-"

"Sword. Shield. Now. Or no seeing the Great Deku Tree." Mido stated firmly.

Link's pointed ears lowered slightly in irritation as he fixed Mido with a deadpan expression. "Fine." he muttered. "I'll go get them. Come on Navi."

With that, boy and fairy set off to find a sword and a shield.

* * *

"Ok, so I know they sell shields in the shop," Link was saying. "But I'll need 40 rupees to get it, and I only have 20."

"Let's worry about that later." said Navi. "I know where to get a sword."

"Where?" asked Link.

"Follow me." Navi flew off, Link close behind. They came to a small fenced off area and entered. They went to the back and the fairy hovered in front of an opening in the side of the cliff. It was just big enough for Link to fit through.

"It's in there." Navi told him. "You've seen this place before, right?"

Link nodded. "But I've never gone in. Everyone says it's a bad idea to go past this point."

"I'll admit, there's a bit of danger involved," said Navi. "But I'm sure you can handle it, right?"

"Right!" Link said confidently. He ducked down and began to crawl through the opening in the wall.

* * *

"AUUUGGGHHHHH!" Link yelled as he dashed out of the way of a giant boulder that was headed straight towards him. He landed in a little sheltered area off to the side. Link stopped to catch his breath and watch the boulder roll harmlessly past.

"Come on Link, you can do it!" Navi encouraged.

"I don't like that thing!" Link panted. "And I don't think I can get past it."

"Come on, embrace your inner Indiana Jones!" Navi told him.

"My inner what?" Link asked.

"Never mind. Just try again."

Link nodded. He waited until the boulder had passed before running out again and dashing to the end of a grassy stretch. Waiting there was a treasure chest. Link stepped up to it, lifted the lid, and...

_**You got the Kokiri Sword!**_

Link held up the sword triumphantly. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Now all I need is a shield! But, Navi?"

"Yes Link?" the fairy asked.

"If this is the sacred Kokiri Sword, is it ok to take it?"

"It's fine." Navi assured him. "We'll put it back when we're done with it. Besides, it's not like the treasure chest needed it."

"True." Link agreed.

"Ok, let's go get some rupees, and get you that shield." said Navi.

"Where do we get the rupees?" Link asked her.

"Oh, people always drop at least a few rupees in the grass. If you cut some of it with your new sword, you should be able to get the remaining 20 rupees." the fairy explained.

"So what you're saying is, I get an amazing new sword, and the first thing I get to use it on is grass?" Link deadpanned.

"Er, you could think of it that way." Navi said awkwardly. "It doesn't matter, let's just get those rupees."

* * *

"Finally, 40 rupees altogether!" Link exclaimed as he pocketed the final green rupee. "Now to get a shield!"

Link and Navi headed into the store. "What can I get you today?" asked the Kokiri at the counter.

Link placed the 40 rupees in front of the shopkeeper. "A shield, please." he said.

The shopkeeper nodded, took a wooden shield off the shelf, and handed it to Link.

_**You got the Deku Shield!**_

"Are you going to do that _every_ time you get a new item?" Navi deadpanned as Link held up the shield just like he did when receiving the sword.

"Maybe." he said.

"Be careful." the shopkeeper warned. "That wood is extremely flammable because it's, well, wood. If it catches on fire, you're gonna have a hard time putting it out, so make sure you have a fallback plan."

"Got it." said Link. "Thank you." With that, he and Navi left the shop.

They headed back toward the entrance to the Great Deku Tree's clearing, where Mido was waiting.

"Hey Mido," began Link. "I have a sword, a shield, and a fairy. _Now _can I go see the Great Deku Tree?"

Mido frowned, not sure how to respond to the other boy meeting all three of his requirements. Finally, he sighed, his ears drooping downwards in defeat. "Fine, you can go. But if the Great Deku Tree just wants to kick you out of the forest, don't come crying to me."

He stepped to the side, allowing Link and Navi past. Mido pulled a face at them as they passed, but otherwise did nothing to stop them.

On the way to the clearing, Link noticed that the plants around him seemed strangely wilted. He frowned. "Um, Navi? Do you know if the Kokiri forest can wilt?"

"Only if it's plagued by evil magic." Navi responded grimly. "But the Great Deku Tree can explain better than I can. Let's go."

Link nodded and continued to walk down the path.

Boy and fairy emerged into a wide open area. In the center was a positively enormous tree. It had indentations in the bark that gave it the appearance of having a face. But this face was no illusion.

"Well done Navi." the tree said in a deep, aged voice. "Link, it is good to see you."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." Navi said.

"It's good to see you too, Great Deku Tree." said Link. "But what's this about?"

"Listen well, Link." began the Great Deku Tree. "As Navi has no doubt told you, this forest is plagued by dark magic. The culprit of such has burrowed inside me, to my very heart. I have called you here because it is your destiny to defeat this evil."

"Me?" asked Link, his eyes wide. "Why me? I'm a weirdo, a freak. I'm-"

"Different." the Great Deku Tree interrupted. "Do not listen to the other Kokiri, Link. You are not a freak. You are special, and your destiny lies outside this forest. Your first step to your fate is to defeat the evil that has come to the forest. Do you understand?"

Link frowned. He was silent for a moment, still taking in the fact that he was meant to leave the forest. He lifted his chin to look up at the Great Deku Tree. "Yes." he said. "I understand."

"Good." said the tree. His mouth now began to open wider, though he continued to speak. "Now enter, Link. But be wary, as there are creatures inside who do not belong, and they will attempt to harm you. Your sword and shield will prove to be most useful."

"Huh." said Link, turning his head to look at the sword and shield on his back. "I guess Mido has some use after all."

"Are you ready Link?" asked Navi.

Without hesitation, Link nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go."

With that, Link and Navi entered the Great Deku Tree to begin their adventure at last.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Inside the Deku Tree**


	3. Chapter 2: Inside the Deku Tree Part 1

**Agh! So sorry for the long wait!**

**G01den Unicorn 11: Hey, it's alright, I'm equally sorry for the updating delay, and I hold nothing against you.**

**Yeah, heh heh. I don't think I'm the only one who wanted to slash Mido with that Kokiri Sword. :)**

**You may be right, but I feel like the Great Deku Tree would at least offer a bit of encouragement to get Link going and leave the rest to Navi. That's just what I've always thought.**

**Anyway, I once again apologize for the wait, but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Link and Navi emerged into a cavernous room. Vines lined the walls and a large spider web covered a gaping hole in the ground. Looking up, there seemed to be a ledge jutting out of the wooden wall that could serve as a second floor.

"Well," said Link after a moment. "I guess we'd better get started."

Navi nodded. She flew over to the spider web. "Hmm, maybe if you could break through this, you could progress further. But it's too thick for your sword to cut through normally. You'll have to find another way."

"Got it." said Link. He looked around again, making a mental note of everything he saw. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a strange hissing noise behind him.

"Link..." Navi said quietly. "Turn around and draw your sword."

Placing his left hand on the hilt of the Kokiri Sword, Link turned. Staring him down was a creature that resembled a plant. It had an indigo head, a dark green stem, and a row of razor-sharp teeth.

"A Deku Baba." Navi explained. "Fairly simple enemies, but if it bites you, it'll hold on, so watch out!"

Link nodded. "Thanks Navi." he said, pulling his sword out of its sheath. As soon as he did so, the Deku Baba lunged at him, mouth wide open. Link just barely managed to leap backwards in time, causing the plant's jaws to close on thin air. The Deku Baba let out another hiss, spraying saliva everywhere.

Link raised his shield against the plant's next attack, its head crashing against the wood. While the creature was still dazed, the boy slashed it in half with his sword. With a final hiss, the Deku Baba died, only leaving behind the wooden stick that was once its neck.

Link picked up the stick, although the thought that he was holding a dead creature's neck unnerved him.

_**You got a Deku Stick!**_

"Great job, Link!" Navi exclaimed.

Link grinned. "Thanks Navi. But we should get going, right?"

Navi nodded in agreement. "Right. Over there," she said, flying over to the vine covered wall. "Do you think you can climb these?"

"Well, only one way to find out." the boy replied and walked over to the wall. He sheathed his sword, replaced his shield on his back, and grabbed onto the vines. Luckily, they had no thorns on them, so Link was able to hold onto them without getting cut.

Link reached up and grabbed the vines above him, pulling himself up. He found a foothold and was able to climb further. He almost slipped once or twice, but he soon made it to the top. "There we go." he said as his boots touched the wood of the second floor.

Navi glanced around. "Hey," she said, flying towards an object a little ways to the right. "There's something on the ground here."

Link made his way over to her and looked down. On the ground was an old, rolled up piece of parchment. Careful not to damage it, Link picked it up and opened it. "Looks like it's a map." Link observed.

"Great, now we can find our way around this place." Navi commented.

Link nodded. "But...why is there a map of the inside of the Great Deku Tree?"

"Good question..." Navi said, trailing off as she thought. "Well, maybe whatever evil invaded here needed a map to know where to go and they just dropped it?"

"Er, maybe, but that seems a little strange." Link pointed out.

"True," the fairy agreed. "But it's really all we've got. So do you see anything on the map that we should probably take a look at?"

The boy studied the map, his blue eyes flicking over its surface. "Well, I see a room with a little drawing of a treasure chest in the corner. It should be about to the right of us."

Navi glanced to the right, across the room. Sure enough, there was an opening partially blocked by a slab of wood there, supposedly leading into the treasure chest room. "Alright, we'll start looking there." she said.

Link nodded and they made their way across the second floor of the room. Since there were no pathways leading through the center, they had to go around the long way.

Once they made it to the opening, Link drew his sword once more. He slashed at the loose wood, careful not to hit the part of the tree that surrounded it. After a few swipes, the wood fell away and they were able to progress.

However, as soon as Link stepped into the new chamber, he was hit in the chest by a small brown object, causing him to nearly be pushed back out of the room. He only just managed to stay inside by grabbing the sides of the opening and digging his heels into the ground. Upon looking down, he saw that the object he had been hit with was a large nut. A Deku Nut, to be exact.

The sound of rattling wood brought his attention to the center of the room. A wooden, brown, snouted creature with green leaves covering its head and narrowed orange eyes was sitting in the center of a large flower. It shook its head vigorously as it prepared to shoot a second Deku Nut at the boy and his fairy.

"Link! That's a Deku Scrub!" Navi explained. "It'll duck into its flower if you get too close, so try using your shield to deflect its projectiles!"

Link waited for the Deku Scrub to fire again, shining blue eyes meeting glowing orange. Sure enough, another nut came spiraling out of the Scrub's snout. This time, Link was ready. He brought up his shield and heard a little thump as the Deku Nut was redirected at the very being who shot it, connecting with its new target. With a high pitched shriek, the Scrub leaped out of its flower and began to run away in a panic.

"After it!" Navi shouted.

Acting quickly, Link lowered his shield and dashed towards the Deku Scrub, its stubby wooden legs no match for his long sturdier ones. Link stood in front of it, a bit to the right, and placed his shield beside him to corner the creature completely.

"Alright alright!" the Deku practically screamed in its high voice. "I'll let you pass, just don't hurt me!"

The boy blinked, only mildly surprised to hear the little wooden creature speak. "Alright," he said. "I won't."

The Scrub sighed in relief. "Thank the goddesses." it said. It nodded in the direction of another partially blocked opening. "You can continue through there. Don't worry, I won't shoot at you anymore."

"Thanks." Link said with a nod. He once again slashed through the wood covering the opening and walked through, Navi flying at his side. Above them was a ladder, but there didn't seem to be any way of reaching it or bringing it down. Across from them was a dip in the floor and a platform sitting upon a small stone column. On the far end of the room was a treasure chest, just like the drawing on the map.

"We must be in the right place." said Navi.

Link nodded. "I guess I just jump on the platform and to the other side, right?"

"Yes, but beware of any traps." the fairy warned. "If the evil here really did drop that map, it might be trying to throw you off."

"Got it." Link said. He walked up to the edge of the dip and leaped to the platform. To avoid any potential traps, he quickly jumped to the other side. Looking behind him, he realized that was a good choice. Mere seconds after his boots had touches the platform, it had crumbled into dust.

"Well," said Navi, looking at what remained of the platform. "It's a good thing you're fast."

"Right." Link responded. "Now let's see what's in this treasure chest..." He moved over to the chest and lifted the lid, doing so slowly in case another trap would activate. Nothing happened, so he peered inside.

What he found was a small brown y-shaped object with a string looping around its two red edges. There was also a small pouch overflowing with little seeds. It was a slingshot and ammo. Link reached into the treasure chest, pulled it out, and held it up triumphantly.

_**You got the Fairy Slingshot!**_

Link tested out the string to see how far it stretched. After pulling on it a few times, he put a seed into the wider part of the string and fired an experimental shot at the wall. The seed flew towards it, bouncing off as soon as it hit it with a thud.

"Looks like it's not too hard to use." Navi commented. "See if you can bring that ladder down by shooting it. You'll need it if you want to get out of here."

"Alright, I'll try." Link said, once more loading a seed into the string. This time, he aimed it at the ladder before firing. The seed hit the ladder hard enough that it was jostled out of position. It fell, creating a way to climb up from the dip. Link grinned, jumped down, and straightened the ladder before climbing up it. Soon, he was back in the first room he had come to.

"Hmm, looks like we've searched all the rooms." Navi observed.

"So how do I get through that spider web on the floor?" Link asked her.

"Wait here." the fairy told him. Once again, Navi flew down to it and examined it. After a minute, she came back up to the boy. "Like I said, it's too thick for you to slash normally, but maybe if you jumped down from here and slashed it there would be enough force to break it."

"Ok, got it." said Link. "But what if I miss?"

"...do you have a First Aid Kit with you?" Navi asked.

"No..." Link responded slowly.

"Then...try not to miss."

"...ok." Link said, somewhat nervously. He didn't have a problem with heights, he just didn't want to end up as a stain on the floor.

The boy stepped up to the edge of the second floor and looked down at the spider web beneath him. He figured he'd have to land in the center of the spider web with his sword facing down if he wanted to break through it.

"Ok," he said. "I'm ready to-augh!" Link jumped backwards as a spider as big as he was suddenly appeared in front of him, hanging by a thread of a web on the ceiling. Instead of having a smooth back, this spider's entire back seemed to be carved in the image of a skull.

"Link watch out!" Navi exclaimed. "That's a Skulltula!"

The Skulltula in question didn't seem too happy about being disturbed. It hissed loudly as it began to climb to the ground.

"What do I do!?" Link shouted as he drew his sword.

"See if you can flip it over!" Navi answered him. "They might look tough but underneath they're completely vulnerable! One stab should do the trick!"

Link waited for the spider to scuttle towards him before sticking the Kokiri Sword underneath it and yanking it up, successfully flipping it over. He managed to get nicked in the hand by the Skulltula's fangs as he did so, but it was just a small cut. Nothing to worry about.

As soon as the Skulltula's soft underbelly was exposed, Link slammed his sword into the spider. With a few twitches and a final hiss, the monster died.

Link yanked his sword out of the dead Skulltula and wiped the blood off of it, shaking droplets of his own blood off of his hand.

"Are you alright?" Navi asked, looking at the cut.

"Yeah." Link said, nodding. "I'm fine."

Navi smiled. "Good." she said. "And good job!"

"Thanks." Link said with a grin. "Ok, now that that's over with, time to break that web."

He once again positioned himself at the edge of the wooden floor, this time without a Skulltula interruption. Pointing his sword down, he leapt. Luckily, he didn't miss the web and instead slashed right through it, falling into the next area of the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If you did, or if you have any comments, please review! For now, Sapphire316, out.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Inside the Deku Tree Part 2**


End file.
